Break Down Here
by SyrianEagle
Summary: Fate loves to play with people and their lives. YAOI! Malik/Ezio, Desmond/Rurai, Altair/Ciaran. Rurai and Ciaran are my OCs.
1. Poor Malik

Malik didn't know what he believed in anymore. He was visited by a God over the night and he didn't know if he was just tired and his eyes playing tricks on him or if it was real. The God had said that Altair was heading that way and was wounded. Sure enough, the sound of a body hitting the floor under the latus was heard and Malik was ready. Altair was lying on the pillows, bleeding and breathing heavily.

"What did you do this time, Novice?"

"I killed the Master and Robert."

That made Malik stop, did Altair just say what Malik heard.

"You did what?"

"Our old Master was working with Robert. Our Master was a Templar. I kill Templars. I killed them." Altair said gasping every once and awhile.

"How are you not dead? It's a four day ride from there to here!" Malik said wanting to smack the idiot bleeding on his floor.

"I've already been bandaged."

Malik had Altair's shirt up and looked at the soiled bandages.

"So you have. Who bandaged you?"

"No idea."

That made Malik stop moving, hell, it made him stop breathing. Someone not of the brotherhood was willing to heal an Assassin?

"He sounded like a foreigner but he spoke English and Arabic. From what I could tell, He wore the same uniform as me but his sash was three different colors." Altair said softly, his voice doing nothing to hide the pain he was in.

"What color was the sash?" Malik asked as he started to remove the soiled bandages.

"Orange, white and green…I think."

Malik looked over Altair's wounds, most of them were stitched and healing where as some had already healed. None of the stitches were ripped open in any way. Malik knew that there were other Assassin groups in other countries but he had never heard of one that had the colors that Altair had mentioned.

The sound of the front door opened and he heard voices.

"You are sure you helped our Brother here?" The accent was unfamiliar to Malik but he stayed silent.

"Aye, I did. He kept saying Malik in his sleep and I do know he is the Ceannaire of Jerusalem."

"The Jerusalem Bureau, amadan."

"We are being watched."

The two other men turned and the one who first spotted Malik and Altair smiled and walked over.

"I am Ciaran and the two amadans are Ruari and Desmond. We are the ones who helped the wounded Brother over there." Ciaran said, gesturing to Altair.

"Thank you, Brother but where are you from? I have never heard your accent or your slang." Malik said looking over the other Assassin's uniforms.

"Ireland. We have grown board because we have no more Templars. Our Grand Master had assigned us to Masyaf then we saw the other Brothers attacking Altair. We knew something was wrong but we knew it was not our fight. The three of us are healers, not killers."

Malik cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, but you are Assassins."

"Aye, we are but we have so many Assassins that we needed people to be Healers, Teachers, hell, even Recruiters." Ruari said as he moved over to Altair and replacing the bandages that Malik had removed.

"Will you shut up, amadan; you just might give the poor lad a heart attack." Desmond said; his American accent under toning his Irish accent.

"Then you can bring him back. I'm more worried about this lad." Ruari stated as he shifted Altair onto the pillows.

Ciaran rolled his eyes at his comrades' antics, "What was his mission?"

"None that I have heard, I believe he just ran after the death of our Master." Malik said, ignoring the other two Irish Assassins.

Ciaran nodded and dropped his hood. He was 6'5 and looked 200 in weight; his short blond hair looked white in the hot afternoon sun. His eyes were the brightest blue eyes that Malik had ever seen. It was clear that the Assassin was not from the local area.

"My God it is hot here." He said before pulling his thick robes off and tossing them to the floor.

"What did you expect, Ciaran? Snow?" Desmond said laughing as he too took off his robes.

"_Merda_! Must you always fight?"

Malik jumped when he heard then saw another Assassin land in the middle of the small room that was becoming smaller and smaller every minute.

"Oh goodie." Ruari said with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you want, Ezio?" Ciaran asked as he plopped down on the pillows next to Altair.

"Am I not allowed to go on missions?" Ezio asked before pushing his hood off.

Malik gasped and looked between Ezio, Desmond and the sleeping Altair, "They look the same…"

Ruari looked between the three men then back at Malik, "I would hope so, they are related to each other."

"Ruari, you say anymore on that topic and I will cut your tongue out." Desmond said as he too curled up on the pillows next to Altair.

"Silence is golden my friend." Ezio said with a smile on his face.

"And duct tape is silver." Desmond mumbled as Ciaran laughed.

"That's enough, Desmond. I am not going to be peeling Ruari off the wall again."

Malik looked at the Assassins like they were on something, "I'm confused."

Ezio moved over to Malik and lifted his chin, "Never mind them, _Bello_."

"Ugh, for once, Ezio, keep it in your pants!" Rurai growled as he laid his head on Desmond's shoulder.

"_Sta 'zitto idiota_." Ezio snapped before kissing Malik's cheek and moving so he was out of striking range but still near Malik.

Malik didn't move. How could he? He was just kissed but another man who was related to Altair. Yep, he was ether starting to lose it or he was still asleep.

"Allah, please let this be a dream." He whispered.

"I've been sayin that for the past four months, Malik." Desmond said before he too fell asleep.

Malik stood and looked at the five sleeping Assassins. He walked into his bedroom and was praying for some decent sleep but Allah was having too much fun with him, the minute he got comfortable, the sound of snoring filled the air.

"Where's the duct tape?"


	2. Chapter 2

Malik woke to the smell of food cooking and laughter.

"GET ME DOWN!"

Malik rolled out of bed, the vein in his forehead throbbing, "Those blasted novices better have a damn good reason for waking me." He mumbled as he stumbled to the door but all anger was lost as he looked out into the main room.

"What the-"

Ciaran looked over towards Malik and rubbed his eyes, "Ezio was snoring last night and it woke Altair. Never give Altair duct tape, never!" He said as he dropped to the floor laughing.

Ezio was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, which were covered by silver and pinned to the roof.

"It's not funny! This hurts and I cannot control snoring!" Ezio whimpered, fighting back tears.

"Get him off the roof. I do not need this first thing in the morning." Malik said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Here." Desmond said as he shoved a weird looking cup under Malik's nose. It smelt good so Malik wasn't going to question.

He took the cup and sniffed the contents. He couldn't smell any poisons so maybe it was okay. Malik took a small drink and felt the hot liquid run down his throat. He moaned softly and took a bigger drink.

"Told you he would like it."

Malik looked over to the kitchen and saw Rurai sitting next to Altair, both of whom were drinking from similar mugs.

"What is this?"

"Coffee, it helps Desmond make stupid choices faster and makes Ciaran a person." Rurai said before downing the last of it.

"It is good." Malik said softly before moving towards Altair.

The other Assassins in the room watched as Desmond climbed up the wall and over to Ezio, who had tears running down his cheeks. They all just watched as Desmond started peeling away all of the tape and Ezio dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Did you have to be that harsh?" Ciaran asked as Rurai walked over to Ezio's unmoving body.

"How was I supposed to know he was going to drop like that?" Desmond countered as he landed behind Malik.

"Not you, him." Ciaran said gesturing to Altair.

"He woke me up." Altair growled into his coffee.

Malik was barely listening to Ciaran and Altair, part of him was worried about Ezio. The Italian was the odd man out with no brothers who spoke his native tongue or from him homeland. His features were softer than Altair's and he was nicer. He wasn't born into the Assassin ranks from what Malik could tell and he held himself with an almost vengeful air.

"What is Ezio's story?" Malik asked Ciaran.

"Donno. He just showed up with Desmond and they haven't been really talkative about where they came from. Ezio went back to Italy and Desmond stayed with us. His dress has been weird but he's adapted quickly. What about Altair?"

Malik cocked an eyebrow and laughed softly, "He's a stubborn man. He and I had a falling out a few months back when I lost my brother and my arm."

Ciaran looked at Malik's arm or lack thereof and sighed, "I am sorry for your losses. He has suffered a loss as well no?"

"Yes, he witnessed his father's execution." Malik said sadly.

Ciaran looked over at Altair's back as he and Desmond wrestled in the garden and sighed, "Let's just hope everyone comes out of this alive and happy." He murmured not realizing that Malik heard him.

"Yes, let's hope."

~AN: If anyone can come up with a chapter name for this chapter, let me know!~


End file.
